The Mind Block
by The Letter Atrophy
Summary: Ruling the world could have been a lot easier if Billy hadn't sent her into the world of temporary employment. Slight BillyxMandy.


The Mind Block  
_second in a series  
by Boggle Faye_

Ahahaha, so the reference in this one is to "Mandy the Merciless"... but less based on its influence than "Hamster Tragedy." And I don't own the show... blah blah blah... all the good disclaimers have been taken already, lol. Whee second fic in this section!

Lol this is myattempt at implied BillyxMandy, in case it was even more in need of clarification than I thought.

X

Apparently, the future can lie.

Some ruler you turned out to be. Honestly, everyone wants to rule. What makes it different is that some people want to rule all of earth and achieve ultimate power, and others just want power over the story mode of their favorite video game. And of those who identify with choice A (see "ultimate power"), it wasn't a lot that made you different from the rest. Lots of people want to rule the world. You were just the only person who made it seem possible.

But the next few years proved otherwise. In the end, it was Billy that kept you from your ambitions. It always was...

You could be a life-crunching snake who ruled unchallenged over the world with a little help from cinnamon and the Grim Reaper. But because of Billy, instead you were holding down a full-time job collating and filing useless papers. But all that was okay. You could handle that... but the fact that you were working for Irwin really did drag you to the end of your rope.

Shame, you used to be so assertive... aggressive about it, even. Without Billy, you would probably be crushing some worthless opposer right now. But you weren't- surprise, surprise!

However, when Gladys kicked Billy out of the house when you were both seventeen (something about the grand piano... you didn't even know they had one) there was really nothing else you could do. When he arrived at your doorstep, God-forsaken hamster in hand and shrieking with... terror? you really had no choice.

_"Mandy! You gotta help me! The grand piano won't service me! Oh- and Mom says I can't go back there, ever! Unless I'm getting my toothbrush or apollo guising-"_

_"Apologizing."_

_"-Yeah! Can I come in?"_

Eight years later. And because of Billy, you're not a ruler, you're a goddamn temp. Making sure Billy didn't get himself killed was supposed to be Grim's job, but since multiple doctors declared him dangerous and not to be left alone in the house, and you certainly weren't going to _stay_ with him, you were the one who had to work to keep an undeserving idiot alive. An undeserving idiot who could barely finish a sentence at times and thought applesauce was "the act of stirring coffee."

Billy was the mind block. He was the little idiot who kept you resembling human (mentally, that was). You were slipping. It was inexcusable. And he wasn't worth it. But since he was so mind blocking, you were stuck with it. Well that was just great.

You were the most goal-oriented person you'd ever met as a child, and yet you had come nowhere since you were ten years old. The idiot was definitely a weakness. But why? You didn't even like him. You didn't even like anyone. It was absolutely sickening.

It was probably pity. You felt sorry for him, as strange as that might sound coming from such a tyrant... because he was an unrealistically happy, mentally absent idiot. There were people out there who were worse off. Out there, there were young, life-loving children being told they have two weeks to live. But you didn't give a crap about them.

What could you say? Somehow "curse this humanity!" was starting to sound a little old. And obviously you weren't doing much to help the little freak. So you let him stay in your apartment. And forced your "friend-slave" to waste the majority of the 21st century taking care of... insert insulting pet name for Billy here- these were getting harder to think of.

Quite frankly, was really _stupid,_ to be blunt, that he was "the mind block." It was inexcusable, pathetic, and depressing. But it was unchangeable. And for some reason, that was actually a twisted variety of consolation.

But none of that changed how vibrantly your life sucked at night when you came home to the buffoons, invariably finding one miserable and the other just stupid. "Hey," you'd say monotonously, just loud enough for Grim to hear you from the filthy dining room table across the room.

Usually Billy would have the television on... or at least think he had the television on. TV really was mindless entertainment- it was just as not-very-entertaining when he stared at a blank screen. Some days it disgusted you, but more often than not you were (though not noticeably) amused.

He'd say a large number of stupid things, and it would take usually no more than five minutes for you to revert right back to how infuriatingly mind blocking this, well, mind block was.

Out of all the people in the world you could have chose to be the _one_ vessel of her only semi-human emotions (namely pity). Every morning you could hear Grim helping Billy brush his teeth from across the hall. And every week you sat through his routine of finding a new "best friend" who was almost always inanimate. Your entire apartment was a sea of labels: from "Jimmy mi best frend" across the corner of your bathroom's crown molding, to "Dracula in rubber form" on his stupid bouncy ball.

Why couldn't the one man in the whole world you had ever fondly pictured topless be a little more conventional?


End file.
